Forbidden Love
by CaileyZayaForever
Summary: Zack and Cody start their first day of teaching and working at the juice bar on the S.S. Tipton and Seven Seas High. They are 22 years old. Bailey and Maya are seniors, they are 17 years old. What if Bailey and Maya fall in love with Zack and Cody? How will their parents take the news? What if Bailey finds out she's pregnant? What will they do? After all, it is forbidden love.
1. Falling In Love From The Start

Suite Life: Forbidden Love:

AN: Hi! So, I had this idea in my mind for weeks, maybe even months. I'm still working on my other stories. I think I like this idea. I'm so excited to get this started!

Here's the summary: Zack and Cody start their first day of teaching at Seven Seas High, they are 22 years old. Bailey and Maya are seniors, they are 17 years old. What if Bailey and Maya fall in love with Zack and Cody? How will their parents take the news? What if Bailey ends up pregnant? What will they do? After all, it is forbidden love.

Chapter 1: "Falling In Love From The Start"

Aboard The S.S. Tipton: Monday, December 13th, 2010:

Zack and Cody Martin are 22 years old. They were born in Seattle, Washington on September 23rd, 1986, but they had moved to many places, but when they were 12 years old, they moved to Boston, Massachusetts with their mother, Carey. Their parents, Kurt and Carey are divorced, and have been since they were 9 years old. They got their degrees at Yale and Boston Community College.

Cody had a girlfriend, Barbara, but they broke up 3 years ago, due to Barbara's abuse. He was tired of it, so he broke up with her before he started medical school, but he had afforded a teaching class on the S.S. Tipton. Even though with a medical degree, he was happy to accept the offer of teaching on the S.S. Tipton.

Zack was different though. He got his degree in business at Boston Community College. He had many girls, but he is now single, looking for the right one. He wanted to married, have children and live a long healthy loving life with the right woman.

Cody was the same to. He wanted a woman to love, living a long and happy life with a woman, have children with her and hopefully grandchildren.

The twins headed into the lobby, headed over to Marion Moseby, the manger of the ship. He smiled at them.

"Ahh, Cody and Zachary Martin. Welcome. I'm very in need of a new teacher and someone to work the juice bar."

Cody Mitchell Martin smiled. "We are happy to help, Mr. Moseby."

Mr. Moseby nodded. "Well, let me show your cabins and then we'll take a walk around the ship so I can show you around."

Zack smiled and nodded. "Sounds good to us."

Soon, the 22 year twins were shown their cabins, Mr. Moseby had them first unpack and then he'll show them around the ship.

Meanwhile, on the Sky Deck, Bailey Marie Pickett, Maya Elizabeth, Addison Kathryn Bell and Woody Fink were hanging out at the smoothie bar.

Bailey was born and raised in Kettlecorn, Kansas. She has 9 sisters, Misty, Shelly, Beatrice, Hayley, Jill, Karlee, Sophie, Paige and Daphne Pickett. Bailey has nieces and nephews from her five older sisters. Karlee isn't married yet, but she's engaged. She was dying to get off of Kettlecorn, so the S.S. Tipton was the idea of leaving.

Maya is an only child. She was born and raised in New York. She's the daughter of Anthony and Leigh Bennett. She just started Seven Seas High a few months ago.

Soon, Cody and Zack started walking towards the group of friends. Maya tapped Bailey's shoulder.

"Bails...Look…"

Bailey looked where Maya was pointing too, she looked at Cody. He looked so handsome. She knew she needed to talk to him, but she knew he was probably years older than her. Maybe 6, he looked 22 years old. He probably has a girlfriend or a wife, but God, he was just handsome to her. But, she was seventeen years old. He was too old for her, he was 6 years older than her. But she didn't seem to care. She knew she was in love, even if she never meet him yet.

Maya seemed the feel the same way with Zack. She knew he was handsome. He's just so handsome. But, again, he was 6 years older than her as well. She also didn't seem to care. She knew she was falling in love with him.

Bailey looked at her best friend, Maya. "Maya?"

Maya looked back at her. "Yeah?"

Bailey smiled. "I...I'm in love…"

Maya nodded her head. "Me too…"

Bailey looked at her again. "But...but, we are too young for them…"

Maya sighed. She didn't care though. She wanted to know Zack. "Who says?"

Bailey's eyes went wide. "Uh, duh, our parents would kill us!"

Maya shook her head. "We could at least try to get to know them…"

Bailey took a deep breath. She didn't know if it was a good idea. What if they had girlfriends or wives? They had to be in a relationship. "Maya, I don't know. What if they have wives or girlfriends?"

Maya still didn't care. She wanted Zack. Zack was her now the love of her life. "We have to find out, Bails."

Bailey shrugged her shoulders. "Okay. Let's find out…"

The next day, Tuesday, December 14th, 2010, Zack and Cody were finally starting their jobs. Zack was working at the juice bar and Cody started teaching Home Mac class.

It was now 10 in the morning when Cody walked into the classroom. It was his first day.

"Good morning class, I'm your new teacher, Mr. Martin. You may call me Chef Martin or Mr. Martin." He looked at his class, seeing Bailey. He smiled at her. He saw her yesterday. He knew she was beautiful, but she was younger than him. She was a senior in high school, while he was 22 years old.

"Okay, well, let's get started everyone. Let's start with making eggs with cheese." He went back to the beginning of the classroom. He had written everything down on the wall.

As the day went on, Cody began to continue teaching, while Zack was busy at the juice bar.

On the Sky Deck, Zack was finishing his last smoothie.

"Hey Maya, here's table 2's smoothie."

Maya nodded as she walked over to him, grabbing the smoothie from him. "Thanks." She smiled at him. She began thinking. Wow, our hands touched. Oh my God, he's so sweet. "How are you liking the ship?" Maya said, as she sat down at the bar.

Zack smiled. "It's okay. How's your senior year going?"

Maya smiled. "It's going great. I actually started here a few months ago."

Zack nodded, smiling. He looked at Maya. She was beautiful. "Oh, really?"

Maya nodded her head. "Yeah. I was born and raised in New York."

Zack laughed slightly. "Oh? I was born in Seattle with my brother, Cody. We moved to Boston, Massachusetts when we were 12 years old."

Maya grinned. "That's cool…" She paused. "Well, I better continue my work…"

Later that day, Zack and Cody were in Zack's cabin. Both were shocked to realized that they were in love with two seventeen year olds. They knew it was really bad. They could get into really bad trouble if anyone find out that they loved the two teenagers.

Cody looked at his brother as he paced back and forth.

"Zack, we must be really in love with them...but we barely know them!"

Zack sighed. "I...I know! Oh my God, this is fucking crazy…"

Cody nodded, agreeing. "I know, it is, but we have to keep this to ourselves. The girls don't know that we love them…"

Zack nodded again. "Alright…Plus, we don't want to scare them..."

Meanwhile, with Maya and Bailey, the girls were in Bailey and London's cabin.

London was the daughter of Mr. Tipton. She was rich, selfish and didn't care for anyone, but herself.

Maya sat on Bailey's bed. "I'm so confused...He was I think hitting on me." She looked at Bailey, who was spacing out. "Bails...You okay?"

Bailey wasn't sure if she was okay. Cody had this look on his face that made her smile. He was looking at her. Smiling at her. Her heart was beating slowly. Bailey knew her heart belong to Cody. Everything was for Cody. "Yeah...I'm just, uh, I think I'm seriously over heels, Maya."

Maya smiled. "More than Moose?"

Moose was Bailey's ex boyfriend. He didn't know what was best for her at all. He was a controlling guy and she was tired of him. She decided to break everything off with him when she went on the boat.

"Totally! Moose was, oh, wait, no, he is still an asshole."

Maya laughed. "Oh, I can see…"

"Yeah!" Bailey laughed too. "We can't tell anyone about this, May. No one can know."

Maya sighed. "But, Zack and Cody will figure it out, right?"

Bailey took a deep breath. "I don't know...Maybe they will, but I doubt they will tell anyone."

Maya sighed out of relief. "Yeah, I guess so."

Later that night, Bailey was standing on the Sky Deck by the railing, looking into the cold, beautiful night. She sensed someone behind her. She turned around to see Cody standing there.

Her body suddenly went from cold to like she was on fire. She smiled, then pulled her sweater closer to her.

"Hey."

Cody smiled as he walked closer to her. "Hey. What are you doing out here alone?"

Bailey knew she had to think of something and fast. "Um...Well, I just needed to come out here because...because, I...I don't know."

Cody laughed. She was nervous around him. He walked behind her and took of his jacket and put it over her shoulders.

"You cold? Is that why your having trouble finding your words?"

Bailey just slightly blushed and nodded her head. "Ummm, yeah." She could feel his body close to hers. "So, the reason I came out here is that I just realized something."

Cody nodded. "Yeah? Want to tell me about it?"

Bailey smiled and nodded. "Yeah. Before I came here, I had broken up with my boyfriend, Moose. He was, or is just...not the right person for me."

Cody nodded. "Oh. I did the same, but expect I did that before I went to medical school. I was ahead of most of my classmates. I started high school at 10. College, I was 13 and medical school I was 18. And, finally, I'm here…" He smiled. He kind of flirted with her. "...with you."

Bailey blushed, but this time, she giggled. "Yeah...and you're a teacher...I'm not, I'm a student…" She had to act like she didn't love him. It seemed to be the right thing to do at the time.

Cody nodded. "Right...Yeah. I know. Well, I guess things happen right?"

Bailey nodded her head, turning to face him. "Yeah, you're right." She felt her heart beating faster and faster. She didn't want to show it, but she knew she had a big smile on her face.

Cody just kept smiling at the woman who was in front of him. He knew she was one, even if she was six years younger than he was. "Bailey, I know I only have been here two days, but I feel like we have a connection…"

Bailey looked up at him. "I think we do. I mean, you went to medical school...I want to go to medical school to become a prediction for kids…"

Cody smiled. "You do?"

Bailey nodded. "Yeah, I do…" She saw the look in his eyes. He was falling for her. "Mr. Martin, um, not that...I'm not liking this, but wouldn't you get into trouble?"

Cody nodded. "I would, yeah, Bailey." He smiled at her again. "But, I have to do something…"

Bailey gave a questionable look. "And that would be?" She paused, but before she could say anything else, she felt Cody's arms around her waist, pulling her close to his body, leaning down to her lips and kissing her.

Without thinking, she wrapped her arms around his neck, kissing him back. It shocked her in a sense that he was actually kissing her.

He was twenty-two and she was seventeen years old. Six years difference. That was a huge gap, but she loved him anyway. And Cody felt the same way, she didn't know that, but she knew now that he did.

Both didn't want to pull away, but they needed air, so they pulled away.

Bailey smiled. "Well, I better get to my cabin, it's getting late."

Cody nodded as he let her go. He smiled. "I'll see you in class tomorrow."

Bailey nodded as she headed back to her cabin. She leaned against the wall. She couldn't stop smiling. He kissed her. "He kissed me...Oh my God…"

She finally walked into her cabin and got into her bed. She finally fell into a deep sleep after still thinking about that kiss.

To be continued…

AN: Chapter one done. I knew I wanted to do a story like this before. I thought about it for a while now and finally, I have it down. Thank goodness!

If anyone has a compliment about this story. You may not read it. It's your choice. If you want to complain, you can complain without putting rude reviews on my story, you can PM me, but again, this is my story. I can do whatever I want with it.

Thank you for reading! Stay turned to find out what happens!

Byeeee!


	2. AN: Clumpsy Me!

Author's Note for Full of Miracles & Mistakes, Forbidden Love, Suite Life: Next Generation Season 2, Lovers and Miracles, Best Friends Forever, Austin & Ally: Pregnancies & Parenting, Loving You Forever and Always, Miracles Are Always Miracles, A Miracle Always A Miracle, Our Love Can Do Miracles, Suite Miracles, Suite Life: Parenthood, A Haunting of Suite Life & Suite Mistakes:

Hi guys, so no this isn't a chapter for ANY of my stories…You see, I have Cerebral Palsy, and my abilities are so fantastic! (Laughing) Yesterday, they were HELL! I tripped, fell right onto my bedroom floor, face first, and last May I got a cap for my tooth because of falling onto the gym floor. Well, that's what happened, but this time it was 100% WORSE! It hurts like...Well, I can't say how nice it hurts. (Laughs)

Today, I went to my dentist, he told me that I can't bite on anything! I have a loose tooth, on my left side of the chipped tooth! I have all of my adult teeth so I CAN NOT lose this tooth!

And I might have a root canal, and to make it worse, I have my wisdom coming in...They're growing, but they haven't came through yet. He wants to see me in two weeks...

Ugh, guys I'm so sorry. I wish I had better news for all of my stories. But I don't. I don't think I'll be writing for a long while, this sucks. It really does!

I can't have a normal Thanksgiving! No turkey for me-Fuck. I'm on a soft/drink diet- like mashed potatoes, sweet potatoes, Mac & Cheese, smoothies, warm coffee, anything like that. And ICE CREAM! (Lol, I'm happy about that. Funny.)

I can't give a time on when I can update...I really wish I could say when I will, but I can't…

My mom says your face is MOST painful place you can get hurt. Lots of blood people!

I had one bad day yesterday. :(

Anyway, I hope you all have a great Thanksgiving and maybe Christmas, but I should be fine before then :)

Happy Thanksgiving everyone!

Love always,

JustinBieberLover101


End file.
